When My Lover Calls
by erraticmemory
Summary: As the group are sent out to investigate a crashed space ship Ianto starts to disappear and only Jack can save him.


**Part 1**

Ianto smiled as his eyes fixed upon Jack's bare chest. He couldn't help but smile, he'd had Captain Jack Harkness, he'd actually slept with him. He placed a delicate kiss on Jack's lips and carefully removed his lover's muscled arm from around him. He pushed himself up off the bed and began searching for his clothes amongst the pile of dirty 1940's style clothing on the floor. Picking up a stopwatch he paused for a moment and laughed.   
"Plenty of other things you can do with a stopwatch sir."   
Ianto blushed slightly at how forward he had been, but he'd been weighing the options up in his head for a while. Ever since he was transferred to Torchwood Cardiff after the battle of Canary Wharf there was something that had attracted him to the mysterious older man. Of course he never let himself get too attracted, he had Lisa to think of. "Lisa," Ianto sighed as he thought about her once more, if only he'd have accepted that she was gone from the first moment maybe his friends would be more trusting of him now. It wasn't that they didn't trust him, its just that they were more cautious of him, but then again recent events had caused everyone to be more cautious of one another, that's why it was so thrilling for Ianto to let his guard down – finally. But it was with the man who condemned him after the events with Lisa, Ianto shook his head, not one part of him cared, he'd HAD Jack, he still couldn't believe it.  
"Going somewhere?"  
Ianto jumped as Jack spoke, he quickly fumbled to find his shirt on the floor to cover up his manhood, "No sir, I was just er, going to make coffee."   
"Coffee?" Jack smiled, "The second best way to start the day."  
"Second?" Ianto paused and smiled at Jack as he pulled the covers off his naked body, "What would be the first, sir?"  
Jack stretched and let out a yawn before looking at Ianto, "You taking my shirt off yourself and climbing back into this bed with me."  
Ianto blushed once more and looked around the room, he dropped the shirt and eagerly obliged.

"I'm not saying he's gay but there's something going on between those two, I've felt the tension between them for ages!"  
"Jack and Ianto?" Gwen laughed as the door into Torchwood command rolled open, "Get real Owen." Gwen pushed Owen out of the way and walked over to one of the monitors, "We've got reports of a UFO flying over North East Scotland."  
"I'm on it." Toshiko wandered over to her desk slowly and took a seat.  
Owen lifted up papers off his desk, Gwen raised an eyebrow at him, "Looking for something?"  
"More like trying to get rid of something!"   
Gwen moved closer to Owen, "What?"  
"All of these papers, Ianto should have filed them after we left last night, but they haven't been touched," Owen replied shaking his head.  
"Well maybe he left early," Gwen looked around, "I mean he does do the most out of all of us around here."  
Owen laughed, "Ianto leaving early? Get real Gwen, Ianto doesn't leave here until Jack's all tucked up warm in bed."  
"Well then maybe he got distracted?"  
Toshiko interrupted Gwen and Owen's speculation, "Guys!"  
Gwen jumped up off Owen's desk and walked over to Tosh, "What is it Tosh," she said leaning over her shoulder to look at the monitor.  
"The UFO, its heading here, towards us. Its on a collision course with Torchwood."  
Owen ran his fingers through his hair, "Fantastic!"  
Gwen looked around, "What do we do?"  
Toshiko shook her head, "There's nothing we can do, I've tried sending them messages but its being bounced back to us, I'll go and get Jack." Toshiko pushed her chair back from the desk and stood up.  
"No need for that," Jack smiled at the group as he ran over to them, allowing Ianto time to slip out the entrance way, "So what's up?"  
Toshiko took her seat once more and pulled up telemetry on the spaceship, "There's an alien spaceship heading towards us on a collision course."  
Jack turned and began running towards his office, "Owen fire up the weapon, the second that thing looks like its going to impact us shoot it out of the way, Gwen monitor all broadcasts on that thing, Tosh pull up all the information we've got on anything that resembles that ship, if anyone needs me I'll be on the phone with the Prime Minister."


End file.
